This invention relates to an electronic controller for use in controlling the operation of a vehicle.
Typically, electronic controllers are used to control the operation of the vehicle engine, and in particular aspects such as spark timing, spark dwell times, amounts of emission, fuel requirements, and also other aspects of the vehicle such as the gear box and the air conditioning. Each controller is normally programmed to operate with a variety of sensors for monitoring the operation of the vehicle to which it is fitted. The sensors are also used to obtain optimum performance of the vehicle by comparing the values they measure with predetermined calibration values, representative of optimum operating criteria, stored in a memory of the controller.
Different optimum operating criteria are usually applicable for different vehicles and also for the cases where different engines are used in the same vehicle body or the same engine is fitted in different vehicle bodies, in other words different optimum operating criteria normally apply for different vehicle types. Each electronic controller is programmed to suit the particular vehicle type to which it is to be fitted so that it controls the vehicle in accordance with the individual characteristics of that vehicle type.